


Yo I'm pretty sure this is Sodapop x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: But Also Blushy Thanks To Hot AF Sodapop, F/M, Reader Is Kind Of A Badass, THANKS TO CANDYSWEETWOLF FOR LETTING ME POST THIS!, reader is a badass, scratch that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a fanfiction made by my friend, who does not currently have an AO3 account. I beta'd this, kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so this is my friend, candysweetwolf's, first fanfiction, so please give critique on it so she can get better! :3
> 
> Also, there may be more chapters because she said she wanted to continue this.
> 
> ~CL

I ran, ran, and ran as fast as I could go. I was being chased by drunk Soc's that decided to chase me instead of one of the other girl Greasers around me. But of course the other girls just ran leaving me behind trapped between these dumb fancy Soc's and here I am being chased! 'Turn around and fight!' A voice in my head said to me but my body wouldn't turn nor stop running.

'Fight damnit!!' The words echoed in my head as I skid to a stop not looking at the Soc's and grab my switchblade from my back pocket.

The three Socs start to slow down and all three are out of breath but one spoke up "well, well, well, looks like she finally stopped!" He laughs a bit and I could tell he had a smile on his face due to the way he kinda sounds.

I turned around with my switchblade gripping it tightly and pointing it at the Soc's. "Whoa! Dollface no need to have that switchblade." The one on the right had told me.

I gave them a cold hard glare at all three of them though they didn't flinch when I started walking over to them. They all smirked but it soon faded as I swing my switchblade down on one of there arms. They all had wide eyes but they didn't care of course they would fight back. And they did, the one who had called me Dollface pushed me onto the ground and they started kicking me in the sides, legs, arms, and head you name it. I let out a single cry but they didn't hear it for it was way to quiet to only be herd from me. They all laughed but it kinda faded when a loud voice echoed in the night but I couldn't hear it do to being kicked in the head numerous times. All three Soc's ran leaving me lying there almost losing consciousness. Two boys ran up to me calling me out but I couldn't hear them they looked kinda young for what I could see at least. Soon darkness took over me as one of the boys picked me up for what I could tell.

** Ponyboy's POV **

 When me and Johnny ran over to the girl laying on the ground she looked horrible almost as bad as Johnny when he... got jumped by Soc's. We yelled and tried to keep her awake though that didn't last long.

I picked her up once she went unconscious and me and Johnny dashed back to my house where everyone most likely stays so a few of the gang should be there. When I ran into the house Darry and Sodapop looked at me and Johnny then at the unconscious girl.

"Umm.. why is there a unconscious girl in your arms Pony?" Soda asked kinda confused but worried I could tell he was by the sound in his voice.

"She got jumped by Soc's" Johnny explained.

"Put her on the couch" Darry said walking to the bathroom and came out with a bandage and a towel.

After Darry had cleaned her up good enough he put a blanket over her. Darry sighs softly and looks at me and Johnny "get some sleep you two.. even you So-" Darry cut him self off when he looked to see Soda already asleep on the chair. "Well, Johnny you can go sleep with Pony but I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Darry looks at Johnny as he just shrugs.

"let's go Pony" Johnny says as he walks up stairs to me and Soda's room we both laid there in the bed back to back not wanting to embarrass each other. "Night Pony.." Johnny finally says yawning.

"night Johnnycake." I yawn and fall sleep forgetting about the whole Soc incident with the girl.

Once I woke up I went down stairs and walked to the living room and seeing a sleeping girl on the couch. 'Wait why is there a girl on the couch?! Oh.. I forgot about the whole Soc incident last night.' I look around the room seeing a sleeping Sodapop. 'Looks like I'm making breakfast. I walk to the kitchen and grab a few eggs out of the icebox and some bread making toast.

After a bit Soda woke up and smelled the food "mornin Pony!" Soda yelled

"Soda be quiet!" I yelled/whispered pointing to the girl.

** Your POV **

 I stirred a bit hearing talking 'what?.. am I home? No I can't be... I live alone..' I opened my eyes looked around the unknown area.

I sit up but groan in pain and the talking stopped. I see two boys walk over to me.

"you ok?" One of the boys asks me. He has silky dark gold hair with dark brown eyes that you can't just help but fall in to without loving them.

I simply nod and I think I was blushing a bit because he just gave an adorable goofy grin. "U-umm... why am I here?" I ask confused.

"don't ya remember?" The other asks me he has light-brown hair and gray-greenish eyes man was his eyes just.. what's the word.. pretty!

I shake my head a bit but then all the memories start flooding over me like a big wave hits the ocean floor. I then nod my head and look away.

"Hey what's wrong with ya?" The dark gold hair boy looks at me once more.

"I really don't know you guys.. and i'm here in your house.." I look at the two once more.

"Sorry I couldn't just leave ya lying there die'n" the light brown haired on says smiling and I laugh a bit.

"Hey look Pony she's laughing!" I look at them smiling.

"so what's your names?" I sit up more slowly this time trying not to hurt my self

"I'm Sodapop and this is my kid brother Ponyboy." Soda points to Pony as he waves.

"nice names, i'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)" I say a bit shyly because I normally don't say my last name.

"Thanks I like your name too" Pony says "want breakfast? I think it's ready" Pony walks back to the kitchen and comes out with three plates and hands me one.

I take it and look at it "you didn't have to get me any food.." I look at Pony and he looked a little shocked.

"why wouldn't I give you some food? Your pale as snow!" I look back down at the food.

"I guess I will eat.." I eat the eggs and toast as Pony and Soda eats too. I look over at Soda's plate and see him eating his eggs with grape jelly.

"Ew! Soda how do you eat that?!" I look at him like he was crazy.

"what?" He said with a mouthful of food "it's good!" I roll my eyes and start standing up when Pony stopped me "I can take your plate." I sigh and give him my plate and he takes Soda's since he was apparently finished. After Pony came back a dark haired man came downstairs with I'm guessing work clothes also I must say he was kinda attractive.

"Hi.." I say kindly and smile a bit he just nods a bit and walks out the door.

"Not eatin again.." Pony sighs and shakes his head "that was Darry he's our older brother" I nod.

"So... when can I get up?.." I said looking at the two.

"once your done healin" Soda says and I groan not from pain only patience and I'm horrible with being patient.

"I'm fine really I have been in more pain then this I can handle it.. and I would have fought back with the Soc's but I just tensed up and I don't know why.. I have always fought em.." I look down and sigh a bit "I guess I was just not to confident in my self..." I feel a hand in my left shoulder and I look at Soda.

"hey it's ok (Y/N).. Johnny experienced that to four months ago.." I was going to say something but another boy came down the stairs. He has jet-black hair and shaggy bangs that hang across his forehead.

'That must be Johnny' I thought 'odd he looks familiar to me..' I look at Johnny as he looks confused but the look changes. 'Probably remembered what happened.'

"I heard my name.. everything ok?" I look at Soda and he looks at Johnny.

"I was just telling (Y/N) that you umm... got jumped by Soc's a while back.." Soda looks away and I could tell they hardly ever spoke of it.

"Oh.. so uh.. that's your name huh?" I look at Johnny as he walks over to us.

"oh um! yea it is... I didn't mean to bring up of what happened to ya.." I look away kinda embarrassed.

"it's fine that was awhile ago.. though I still get kinda jumpy over em Soc's.." l nod a bit still looking away at the ground "hey um Johnny?" I look up at him.

"hm?" He looks at me.

"I think I've seen ya before.. but I can't think of when I have.." Soda and Pony looks at us kinda confused "well I wouldn't really know where I could have seen ya either.. maybe at the DX?" I shake my head "if I seen ya there then I would have seen Soda before.. maybe it was the park.. or.. I don't know.. I'm probably thinkin of someone else.."


End file.
